rebirth_of_the_thief_who_roamed_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Order 6 volumes each with 6 pages
Volume I: Glimpse of Darkness (Legendary) ch-240 Page contents of Book Rank 1: Can be upgraded by slaying evil creatures. Description: The owner of this item will receive the the inheritance of the God of Light. Your mission is to spread the glory of light! Properties: Receive 5 stat points and 3 mastery points every 5 levels. Strength +100, Dexterity +200, All Stats +30, All Stats +50%. Gain 500 phantom stat points. Unlock the Glimpse of Darkness Skill Tree Restrictions: Permanently bound to Nirvana Flame. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s bag. The item gave outstanding bonuses. He received a ton of extra stat points, and he even got the Glimpse of Darkness skill tree; although he did not yet know what this was. But the thing that really made him raise his eyebrows, were the 500 phantom stat points he was given. The book actually gives 500 phantom stats! Phantom stats were different from actual stats. They wouldn’t actually affect you, hence the name. Otherwise, it would be far too overpowered if he could just add 500 Strength on a whim. However, phantom stat points counted for equipment restrictions. Even if his real stats didn’t meet the requirements to wear a piece of equipment, his phantom stats would be able to make that up for him, allowing him to wield a wide variety of equipment. Volume II: Glimpse of Light (Legendary) ch-688 Rank (1): Can be upgraded by slaying evil creatures. Description: The owner of this item will receive the inheritance of the God of Light. Your mission is to spread the glory of light! Properties: Max Skill Rank +2, Skill Slots +10, Strength +100, Dexterity +200, All Stats +30 Restrictions: Permanently bound to Nirvana Flame. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s bag. The properties of the Glimpse of Light were worthy of being part of the Book of Order. They were out of this world! The several bonus stats were nice, but Nie Yan had only eye for the other two properties: Max Skill Rank +2 and Skills Slots +10. The first allowed him to raise any of his skills beyond the normal maximum level of 16 to a whopping 18! As for the additional skill slots, skills were the bread and butter of Thieves. There were far too many skills and far too few skill slots. Where other Thieves would have a hard time choosing which skill to keep and which to pass up on, he was much more free in his choices. On the second page of the Glimpse of Light was a description of five different coloured gems, Inheritance of Light, Inheritance of Darkness, Inheritance of Flame, Inheritance of Life, and Inheritance of Arcana. They all differed in appearance. Some had eight facets, others 16, but they all looked gorgeous. Sparkling with a translucent radiance, they were flawless. Further down were quest clues on how to find these five gems. It was just that Nie Yan had no idea what to do after he collected them. However, he was certain they were connected to the Tyrant Abak Set. Because on the bottom corner of the page, he saw the unmistakable rune marking of the Tyrant Abak Set.